Furukawa Akinobu
''Furukawa Akinobu ''is one of two protagonists created by DarknessDevouring (who is also the main admin and creator of the new PersonaHeaven). Backstory Born from Furukawa Junpei and Furukawa Charlotte, Akinobu is half-Japanese, half-English (on his mother's side). He's the second of two children, the first being Akane, his big sister (5 years older). He currently in Sakiyama with his wife, Nogizaka Mitsune and his childhood friend, Furukawa Chihiro. His full name is Furukawa Yamato "Andrew" Akinobu, with Akinobu being his (commonly) spoken name, while Yamato is the real one. The only one who refers to him as 'Andrew' is his mother - something his father is unaware of. He's the reincarnated version of Yamato in this generation. He calls Ritsu Sachiyo 'his best friend' as well as 'the smiling bastard'. He's seen getting along 'well' with his coworker, Hideyoshi Chouko Trivia Age: 20 Birthday: October 16 Eye color: Green Hair color: Brown Favorite food: Sushi or curry Favorite color: Silver, blue, (dark) gray Favorite drink: Cola (if non-alcoholic). Sake or red wine, otherwise. Favorite tea: Green (he usually drinks at least 3 cans or cups of it each day). Favorite weapon (melee): His fists. Otherwise, short swords. Favorite weapon (range): Bow. First person he did "the deed" with: Mitsune. Favorite hobby: Cooking, fighting. Favorite phrase: I'm too busy beating the shit out of this guy. You mind coming back in a few minutes when I'm done? Despite being married, he also had an oiami (marriage interview). ------------------ Role in fights (in Dark Nikawa) He's a versatile person; he can fight both using his bow or with a couple of close-range skills. He got a few supporting spells such as Dia, as well. Upon obtaining his True Persona, he takes on more of a tank-like approach and changes his Electricity skills to Earth skills. He's also more up and personal at this time. He can still use a few supportive skills, however. Personae used by him Orion the Hunter (Initial) Muramasa Sengou the Blacksmith (True) Doppelganger (Ultimate - story only) Original draftsCategory:Married Originally, he was going to wear tank tops at all times (even in the middle of winter) but was ultimately ruled out, due to it being "too clichéd" and "boring". In the earliest drafts, he had a long tattoo on his back that went from shoulder to shoulder. It would read "For as long as there's meaning in what I've done, my death can't ever be in vain". Due to obvious reasons (such as it being extremely long), it was scrapped. Originally, his girlfriend was supposed to be a pink haired gamer but this was scrapped after finding out that it had to be natural hair colors (on the new Persona Heaven, unnatural hair colors are fine). As a result, Mitsune was created. He was supposed to have the girlfriend from the start, but Mitsune wasn't added until a later date. The reason for why is unknown. At first, he wasn't meant to have a cap, just the headband. However, after the one who invited Dark to the forum drew a very shitty picture of Akinobu with a cap (which was supposed to look like a headband), it was added. Akinobu was meant to be blind on his right eye at first but this idea was scrapped (near the end of the first story, he turns left on his blind eye however). On the forum, he can still see on both eyes. Category:Playable character Category:Married